


When It's Right

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara shows up to spend a casual Valentine's Day with Babs, and things get heated quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Right

**Author's Note:**

> The first explicit f/f fic I'm posting, go easy on me, please enjoy this thing I wrote while watching BTAS

What Kara liked about Barbara was that it was always easy with her. They had fun… didn't have to clobber each other before they became good friends… didn't need an act of Congress to prove to them that they had a lot of chemistry. They came together easily, and they were both better and happier for it.

They hadn't made plans for their first Valentine's Day together. They liked the idea of just getting together and doing something casual and simple… maybe watching movies and eating pizza and ice cream and laughing about how silly people could act when it came to that holiday. Something easy, in keeping with their relationship.

But when Kara arrived at Babs's apartment, the plan sort of… shifted.

Well, _everything_ shifted, really.

Babs looked amazing in a form fitting red dress and Kara found herself not even stopping to say hello as she kissed her girlfriend passionately and pushed her way into the apartment. Everything about Babs was perfect and she couldn't resist. She backed Babs up against the wall, and the redhead returned her passionate kiss. Kara smiled into the kiss as she felt Babs's arms wrap around her.

“Hey,” she finally breathed.

Babs grinned. “Hey yourself.”

Kara kissed Babs again and slid her hand up her creamy thigh. It was so comfortable with them, in the best way. It always felt right to talk, to spend time together, to kiss each other, to touch each other. It felt like Babs belonged in her arms, like her hands belonged on this skin. She loved every inch and every freckle.

“There's a little surprise for you under there,” Babs cooed. “Move your hand a little higher.”

Kara arched a brow and continued her ascent up Babs's thigh. She traveled until she felt that Babs wasn't wearing any underwear. “Oh my God,” she said with a grin. “My lucky day.”

Babs laughed. “It _is_ a holiday, after all...”

Kara kissed Babs as she caressed her soft skin. With one hand, she cupped one of Babs's breasts. No bra either… double lucky. She kissed Babs again as she used her thumb to tease Babs's nipple through the fabric of her dress. She glowed with satisfaction as Babs let out a sigh of contentment.

Finally Kara slid a couple of fingers inside of her. She met no resistance, and Babs's body seemed to invite her in.

“You like that?” Kara asked.

Babs only moaned and nodded in response. Kara loved it too… knowing that she could make Babs feel so good was enough for her. Giving her girlfriend satisfying orgasms was practically her hobby… and she found it a fulfilling one.

It took only a couple of minutes of fingering Babs and stroking her clit to have her writhing against Kara's body and moaning softly.

When the aftershocks finished, Babs kissed Kara softly. “You're amazing.”

“I know,” Kara replied, smiling, never one for false modesty.

Babs grinned. “I want you naked, Supergirl.”

Kara couldn't resist giving her beautiful girlfriend what she wanted. Her clothes were neatly piled and folded on the floor at superspeed, and Babs grinned even wider. She pushed Kara against the same wall and kissed her passionately.

Kara blushed all over and closed her eyes as she relaxed back onto the wall and let Babs kiss her way down Kara's body. Babs's tongue darted across Kara's nipples, leaving them alert. Kara moaned loudly and Babs kissed her again.

But she went down on her knees then, and Kara threaded her fingers in red hair. Babs knew her body so well. She never had to give directions or say what she needed… and that kind of connection felt pretty powerful.

Especially when Babs was eating her out.

Kara moaned as Babs's tongue circled around her clit. She alternated fast and slow licks, and Kara felt like she was hanging onto the edge of reality. Babs reached up and caressed Kara's breasts, and Kara let out a breathy moan. She continued to play with Babs's soft, red hair… thinking how it wasn't that long ago that she was afraid to put her hands on her girlfriend's head because she didn't trust herself to control her strength. It wasn't really an issue anymore though… Babs trusted her so she trusted herself.

“I swear,” Babs began, pulling away and licking her lips. “There's something special about Kryptonian pussy… you taste amazing.”

Kara laughed. “You're such a pervert. I love it.” Babs grinned and went back to eating her with such vigor that Kara found herself calling out, “Oh, fuck! Yes, Babs!”

Soon, she came, and her body felt as wobbly as one of Ma Kent's Jello salads.

“Happy Valentine's Day, by the way,” she said, a satisfied smile creeping onto her face. Babs just kissed her in response, and that was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a shout out to wine. Wouldn't have finished this without you, bae.


End file.
